You Are the Moon
by Ms. Issippi
Summary: Tsubaki, the strong, fragrant-less flower. That was her, and Black Star had always told her that it was. But she never believed him before. She finally did. A One-Shot about Tsubaki. Songfic.


**A/N: I'm really sorry for the huge delay in my writing! I had laptop issues and I was sick and all that wonderful stuff that prevents me from posting. Luckily, I did get to write on my iPad, so now that I have my laptop back, I'm able to import all my stories from there to here! So without further ado, please enjoy this little songfic I came up with! Thanks!~**

**The song is called You Are the Moon by _The Hush Sound. _It's a really pretty song, and I'd highly recommend that you listen to it while reading this. I did as I was writing it. **

* * *

_Shadows all around you as you_

_Surface from the dark_

_Emerging from the gentle grip_

_Of night's unfolding arms_

Tsubaki watched silently as a camellia blossom tragically fell to it's death. As promised, the petals had stayed on strong it's entire life, but all things must come to an end eventually. This mere flower was no exception. Nor was Tsubaki.

She picked the delicate flower up in her gentle hands, her grip loosening as she noticed a few of the fragile pink petals falling from the flower. She placed them in her pocket and lay the sad remnants of the flower beneath the bush it was found on.

The girl walked home silently in the dark of the night, her long black hair untied and creating a dark silk cloak behind her as she walked. Her scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck, swishing back and forth in the slight breeze. She liked how dramatic they looked, her hair and scarf, in contrast to simple little Tsubaki.

She gazed at the laughing moon, as it seemed to be glaring at her like it did every night. She sat on her front porch, looking it in the eye and wondering if it had conventional thoughts or not. She decided not to dwell on the matter for very long, and eventually entering the house in surrender to being sleep deprived.

_Darkness, darkness everywhere_

_Do you feel alone?_

_The subtle grace of gravity_

_The heavy weight of stone_

Passing Black Star on the couch inside, waving a small greeting, Tsubaki retreated to the confines of her bedroom. She pulled out the three petals she collected from the wilting blossom and placed them in a small box where she kept many petals that had unwillingly fallen after their death.

Tsubaki never picked a petal from a blossom, ever. Not even after the flower had died. She only took the petals that had naturally fallen. Call her crazy, but Tsubaki felt as if she had a special connection with the flower other than just sharing the name. Sometimes she'd feel as if they were little angels sent specifically for her.

The petals fell gracefully into the box with the ones she had previously collected, giving into gravity as a heavy stone would. She sighed, looking out her window at the moon once more, wondering if it was looking at her and if it knew who she was.

She wouldn't be surprised if it knew who Black Star was, seeing as how he often shouted his name up to the heavens, proclaiming with glory that he would be the man who would one day triumph over God . But it probably didn't know about his weapon partner, humble, quiet little Tsubaki. The flower with no fragrance.

She sighed again. Everyone knew who Black Star was, but they didn't know who she was. They'd all know his name one day and she could only hope that he'd never leave her alone in the dust.

_You don't see what you possess_

_A beauty, calm and clear_

_That floods the sky and holds the darkness_

_Like a chandelier_

Tsubaki stood in front of the mirror, disgusted with the reflection that stood in the glass before her. Why did it look so frightened and lonely? Was it really her? She didn't want to look like that woman she saw in the mirror.

Black Star and everyone else always told her that she was pretty, sometimes even beautiful. Even timid Crona had said it once, even Liz, who was forever trying to perfect her image. But Tsubaki never believed them. She appreciated the kind gesture, but she knew that they were only trying to make her feel better about herself.

When Black Star had been feeling ill once, it was Tsubaki's job to make sure that he returned to health. Tsubaki wasn't used to Black Star being sick, since it was once in a blue moon that he ever caught something due to how physically strong he was, but it shattered her heart when he was sick. He sounded weak for once, and always said the strangest things. Well, things that were stranger than the regular strange things that come out of his mouth.

He had once muttered that Tsubaki was his ray of light that guided him. Calm, gentle, and beautiful, like a chandelier. She brushed the compliment off and blamed it on Black Star not knowing what he was saying. She was only his weapon, only there to serve him as he was her meister. She didn't mean as much as he did, her life wasn't as important. She didn't believe the words he had spoken for once in her life.

_All the light that you possess_

_Is skewed by lakes and seas_

_The shattered surface, so imperfect_

_Is all that you believe._

When Black Star was feeling generous, he'd try to play up Tsubaki's spotlight. He'd tell everyone that she was the greatest, loyalest, weapon partner imaginable and that he was thankful to have her. Tsubaki always tried to be modest when he'd say things like this, often making them seem like mere things that everyone did and that she was not special.

She didn't understand why Black Star always tried to make her seem better than she really was. She wasn't that great of a weapon or partner, she was sure of it. Black Star was just too kind to her.

The only person that she believed when he said that she was a good weapon was her father, Sanjuro. She had always looked up to him, and was overjoyed at the fact that he was proud of her. She only believed him since she knew that he would never lie to her.

_I will bring a mirror_

_So silver, so exact_

_So precise and so pristine_

_A perfect pane of glass_

Tsubaki stared at the water in the pond she stood above the next morning. The reflection was perfect. Set against the clear blue sky, Tsubaki looked like a giant in her reflection. A gentle giant. As she bent down to get a closer view, she noticed something different about the way she looked in the reflection.

It looked fearless and strong. It was kind and intelligent, it cared for everyone who deserved such kindness. Tsubaki smiled, noticing something else in her reflection she had never seen before. Something about her.

_I will set the mirror up_

_To face the blackened sky_

_You will see your beauty every moment that you rise._

The girl in the reflection was truly beautiful. Inside and out. That was her, and Black Star had always told her that it was. But she never believed him before. She finally did.

Tsubaki, the strong, fragrant-less flower.


End file.
